Siempre tuyo, Draco
by caroliuuus
Summary: La oscura y fría noche se cierne sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy observa las profundidades del lago pensativo y desasosegado. Toma papel y pluma y por primera y última vez se dirige a la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger antes de llevar a cabo la tarea para la que ha sido elegido: asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Querida Hermione:

No sé ni por dónde empezar, ¿cómo consigues tú encontrar siempre las palabras adecuadas para expresar a la perfección lo que sientes de entre todo ese atajo de letras dispares? Me siento ridículo escribiendo esto, dirigiéndome a ti de esta forma tan poco usual en mí, tanto que creo estar perdiendo la razón, lo que aún no soy capaz de discernir es si es debido al idiota de Blaise o por el contrario, a ti. Puede que esta sea la última vez que te sea sincero, la única y última vez. No sé con seguridad lo que pasará mañana, si me veré con fuerzas para llevar a cabo la tarea para la que he sido elegido, y sin embargo en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti, una y otra vez. ¿Qué me está pasando Granger?, ¿qué embrujo me has lanzado con esa destreza tuya para dejar boquiabierto hasta a ese enano de Flitwick? ¿Por qué tuviste que escogerme a mí?, ¿acaso no tenías suficiente con tener al estúpido de Potter y al memo de Weasley rondándote día y noche como dos gallinas enceladas? No, definitivamente no te conformaste con eso. ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? No puedo quererte, no puedo desearte porque no puedo tenerte. No puedo porque eres todo contra lo que llevo años tratando de luchar, porque eres amiga de Potter, porque eres lista, cabezota y preciosa, pero también una asquerosa sangre sucia. Y mientras, yo, soy hijo de un mortífago, pertenezco a una de las más honorables familias de magos, y a pesar de ello, no soy nada, no soy nadie, no soy valiente ni honrado, ni siquiera soy tan inteligente como tú. Aun así, debo cumplir con mi cometido, aunque eso signifique alejarme más de ti, aunque tú termines odiándome eternamente. Quizás tenga que ser así. Estamos condenados a despreciarnos al igual que yo lo estoy a quererte. Porque pese a que he intentado reprobarte, alejarte de mí con palabras vacías, ahora comprendo que trataba de alcanzar un imposible; soy tuyo, aunque tú nunca serás mía. Perdóname, perdona cada lágrima, perdona mi cobardía, perdona cada vez que te maldije cuando esa voz iba dirigida a un dios en el que no creo, a un cielo al que maldigo por ser quien soy. Su eco se clava ahora en mí como cien puñales apuntando a mi garganta y no me deja respirar. Porque me ahogo Granger, me ahogo en tu risa, me ahogo en tus labios, esos que nunca rozarán los míos; me pierdo en mil recuerdos olvidados, en aquellos momentos que nunca fueron, y ya nunca serán. Porque tan solo quiero que sepas que lo has sido todo, todo por lo que me encontré cuando estaba perdido, todo por lo que daría mi vida. Pase lo que pase mañana y el resto de los días, espero que seas feliz, espero que lo seas con Weasley. Sí, he visto como lo miras, como tus grandes ojos castaños se posan en él constantemente en busca de una respuesta recíproca. Él también siente lo mismo, ¡cómo no hacerlo!, ¿quién sería tan idiota como para dejarte escapar?, ¿quién puede serlo tanto como yo dejándote ir? Ojalá pudiese protegerte de esta estúpida guerra, ojalá fuese yo quien te consolase, ojalá no fuese yo el causante de todo ese dolor. Tal vez en otra vida, Granger, tal vez entonces nuestros caminos fuesen a la par y no en direcciones opuestas. Tal vez en ese momento te dijese lo que siento, tal vez allí te dijese que te quiero, tal vez entonces, tú también lo hicieses.

Siempre tuyo, Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus suaves y delicadas manos aquel viejo rasgado trozo de papel que durante mucho tiempo había sido tan solo el leve recuerdo de un pasado que era mejor olvidar. Los meses habían transcurrido y sus vidas habían cambiado con ellos, marcados por el dolor de la pérdida y el sosiego de la libertad. Libertad, resultaba tan irónico cuando se trataba de ella. Hacía cerca de un año que todos habían logrado la tan anhelada paz en el mundo mágico tras la muerte de Lord Voldemort y con ello la visión de un futuro sin límites, de un futuro de autodeterminación. Y sin embargo, la sola mención de aquella palabra le hacía estremecerse provocando una sensación de vértigo en su estómago. ¿Qué la estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se sentía perdida? Porque realmente era así como se encontraba. Ahora contaba con cuanto había soñado de niña: una familia, pues sus padres habían recuperado sus recuerdos; unos buenos amigos y alguien que la quería y a quien ella quería. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Ron se desvivía por ayudarla y colmarla de sobradas y en ocasiones excesivas atenciones cada día y ella le estaba agradecida, pero, ¿con ello valía? ¿Valía con gratificarle sus muchos cuidados regalándole una dulce sonrisa? No, no lo era, pues era perfectamente consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella y de algún modo se sentía incapaz de devolverle el favor con un tímido beso o con un cálido abrazo. En verdad se habían besado en la Cámara de los Secretos, en verdad ella había sufrido cuando habían brotado los celos durante el sexto año en Hogwarts, y sin embargo nada parecía llenar el inmenso vacío y pesar que aquella arrugada carta despertaba en ella cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre las ya casi desdibujadas letras. " _Estamos condenados a despreciarnos al igual que yo lo estoy a quererte"_ A quererte. ¿Cómo podría ser cierto?, ¿cómo podría alguien como Draco escribirle tales palabras a ella, a una hija de muggles? Todos comentaban que tras la batalla, los Malfoy habían dejado atrás las sobradas muestras de superioridad que les caracterizaban, al igual que los conocidos prejuicios que siempre profesaron en contra de, como ellos acostumbraban a llamar, sangres sucias. Empero aquellas líneas databan de mucho más tiempo atrás, del momento en el que falleciese el siempre querido y recordado Albus Dumbledore, y por aquel entonces, él seguía siendo un maldito cobarde engreído. Al principio lo creyó como una burda y poco cómica broma, algo que tan solo podía ser fruto de un prepotente y estúpido Slytherin; y sin embargo, no por ello había sido capaz de impedir que una parte de ella se estremeciese al recordar cómo sus miradas se cruzaron en la Mansión Malfoy, como el pálido y gélido rostro de Draco se ensombrecía al verla gritar, como sus fríos ojos grises brillaban al contemplarla desplomada sobre el áspero suelo, en lo que parecían lágrimas malamente contenidas. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si todo lo que aquella aciaga noche le había confesado en aquellos pedazos de pergamino formaba parte del verdadero Malfoy, de aquel que su orgullo y cobardía no le permitían demostrar? Y es que, aunque nunca se hubiese atrevido a pronunciarlo en voz alta, le hubiera gustado saberlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para ellos, si es que alguna vez algo significó el uno para el otro. Porque, ¿qué suponía él para ella? No, nada de eso, siempre lo había odiado, siempre le había visto como una persona malvada y cruel, pero, tal vez alguien a quien en el fondo siempre había querido, alguien por quien lloraba, alguien que sin saberlo, le importaba más de lo que ella imaginaba; de otro modo, no se encontraría en aquellos instantes perdida entre absurdos y fantasiosos pensamientos propios de una tonta enamorada.

Entonces, llevada por un impulso desconocido para ella, dispuso de papel y pluma y entre un suspiro de alivio, miedo y liberación, comenzó a escribir: "Querido Draco…"


End file.
